


Blood

by Little_teddybear, Writing babystay (Little_teddybear)



Series: Stray kids supernatural [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood Kink, Demons, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_teddybear/pseuds/Little_teddybear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_teddybear/pseuds/Writing%20babystay
Summary: Lee Minho, demon of the 6th degree. That means that he can go to the human world and bother and pick on humans if he wants to, but he cannot kill yet. Minho has been going to earth and hell back and forth for a while now, but when he met you, he was intrigued and wanted to stay. He became more human the longer he stayed and his sexual needs got more urgent the more time he spent with you. And then he lost it.A smut fanfiction in which Minho eventually falls in love with you.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT!!
> 
> If you're under 13 years old DO NOT READ  
> If you're not into / have an averse against blood/knife play and or sadism DO NOT READ  
> if this somehow got to a stray kids member FOR THE LOVE OF GOOD DO NOT READ HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HERE ALSO HI I LOVE YOU

You were hurt, very much for some reason. You woke up feeling horrible without knowing why. You just had this feeling in the pit of your stomach dragging you down.

You were still in bed, the entire week has been going bad and normally Fridays would be fun, but today just sucked. It's like all the weight of the week was tiring you and you just wanted to stay in bed and not do anything today. But you had to get up and go to school. Attendance still mattered in this year of university and you couldn't afford missing much so you wanted to use it for when you were really really sick. 

But wasn't today that day? You hadn't missed a day this year. It felt like an outer voice told you this, one that wasn't in your head but that couldn't be right. Ever since you went to university, you moved out of your parental house. You at first wanted to find a shared apartment so you could share the monthly bills and rent, but your roommate moved out two months ago, leaving you in a small apartment just for yourself. You didn't feel like you had to find another roommate since your job paid you enough to afford it.

Why don't you just stay in bed today? The rest of the week was horrible and you can afford missing today's class. Again, that voice. It didn't seem like yours but you couldn't explain whose voice it was then. Maybe I should stay in bed. But what if they do something important? Without much power you tried getting up and you groaned as your leg was cramped. During your sleep you often cramp your legmuscles. It makes you end up feeling hurt and limp all day, but since it happens more often, you weren't too bothered about it this time. You grabbed your studieplanner from your binder in your backpack. It usually says what the teachers want to discuss and you leaved through the dates. Only 3 classes today, neither explained something you didn't understand already so you decided to stay in today. You could rest your leg and clear your head as you did so it was fine. 

Before you could limp back to your bed your stomach started growling. Food. Unfortunately, one of the human needs is to keep eating. Everyday. It's tiring. Luckily you enjoyed cooking, so it was okay, but still, it was annoying.

You just wondered around the kitchen, not really having a meal in mind, just randomly picking out foods that seem to go well together as you once every while picked a grape from the counter. You loved grapes, so they were always there on the kitchen counter which you loved to snack on while cooking. 

You grabbed an onion from the cupboard above the stove and starting to cut it in little pieces on a cutting board. Suddenly you missed the onion and cut in your finger, deep. 'Aaargh... Great' you mumbled to yourself as you attempted to go to the sink and wash it off. Before you could actually do it though, a boys voice cut off your actions. You turned around to see a boy standing in the middle of your kitchen. He had dark brown hair, beautiful dark eyes but honey golden skin. He wore a black coat that reached until his mid calf which hung loosely over his shoulders. He wore only black, a contrast to his almost glowing skin that was shown through his face, hands and his dangerously low cut shirt. 

'Don't.' he simply said. You tried grabbing the knife from the cutting board but he was faster and took it before you could. The air left your lungs. This was how you were gonna die.

You froze on the spot and couldn't do anything but watch as he slowly stepped closer. Your hand was painting the tiles beneath you red. He searched for eye contact and never broke it, not even when he took your bleeding hand and slowly brought it to his mouth. He licked all the blood around your finger before sucking on the wound. It felt weird to you, but odly good, however, you felt scared. He still had the knife in his hand and as it seemed, he liked blood. As if he could read your mind, he let go of you finger and stepped closer, grinning. His lips and teeth were red stained but it gave him something attractive.

'Don't worry, I can't kill you.' he stepped closer. 'I can hurt you.' he brought the knife to your neck and his mouth to your ear. His words became whispers by now. 'Torture you even.' he cut your neck, deep enough to make it drip immediately on your skin. 'But not kill you.' he bit your earlobe softly before bringing his mouth to your neck. He pushed you to the other side of the kitchen, against the wall with one hand in the nape of your neck and the other one cupping your breast. He licked and sucked as much as he could, leaving marks all over your neck and collarbone. Every ounce of fear seemed to have disappeared, but you didn't trust him yet. You pushed his head away so you could look him in the eye. His eyes seemed cloudy and blank, his lips plump and stained red until he ran his tongue over it and he grinned back at you. 'What is it?' he asked in a jazzy voice, melodious as if a bird yet deep enough to be a boy. The way he looked at you, his voice, his still somewhat red stained lips. It was a shame you didn't know his name.

'My name is Minho.' he said as if he could read your mind. Then again, how did he get in? 'That's not important.' you were a little freaked out. It seemed like he answered the questions on your mind. What was his business here? 'You.' 

Your mind fogged as he leaned in closer and chased after your lips, locking them together. Your lips danced while he intertwined your tongues. The metallic and salty taste of your blood was what you shared now, even when he let go and moved his hands to your waist. He lifted you up and threw you over his shoulder. He seemed to know perfectly fine where everything was and he made his way to your bedroom. He threw you on the bed and put his one knee next to you so he could lean over you to where his lips touched your ear again. 'Don't move princess.'

Your breath hitched in your throat when he spoke those words and didn't dare to move, not even breath as his hands slowly roamed down your body. His fingertips reached the hem of your shirt and cold hands removed the now bloodstained shirt from your torso. Leaving you in your Pyjama shorts and an undershirt. He stepped away and let the coat fall on the ground. He left his pile of black clothes there when he moved back to you.

You still didn't dare to move, breath or blink when he climbed on top of you. He still had the knife in his right hand, which he carefully put next you you, on the bed. He pulled the undershirt over your head, leaving your top half naked. It seemed as if now was his time to try and breathe but his hands felt confident as they roamed from your wrists to your breasts as his mouth found its way to your neck, where you were still bleeding. He only added to the collection of hickey's on your neck and collarbone while his left hand massaged and squeezed your breast. Soft moans left your mouth now you told yourself that breathing was okay. He shifted his weight from his right forearm to his knees so he could reach for the knife. The knife made small deep cuts in your hips, releasing only more moans, louder now. You never knew you were into this up until now.

His head moved away from your neck and you whined at the loss of his mouth but you were quieted down when he made eye contact. His lips curled into a smirk as he whispered to himself 'cute' before backing away so he could undo your pyjama shorts and panties in a swift motion. He spread you legs open and leaned back, hovering over you. He connected your lips once more before reaching your entrance. Your breath was taken away once again. He went on an awfully slow pace which drove you crazy and so you did as you thought felt right. You wrapped both of your legs around his waist making him hit you in a whole new angle. 

By now your moans were nearly screams, but you didn't care. You reached your goal, he sped up a bit. His lips found your ear again and he panted 'Quiet there kitten.' It was dizzying how much his voice changed, from melodious and jazzy songs to lustful whispers and pants and it seemed along with the rhythmic thrusts enough for you to reach your high.

His pants and moans became louder and heavier, his chest and rhythm uneven and hands messier. Your mind seemed cloudy due to the overstimulation and your mind was focused on his hot breath on your shoulder, his hands on your waist and breast and his hips against yours. And the knife. The knife. You tried reaching for it and when you finally got it, you made a long deep cut on the spine of his back. This seemed to do the trick as he dropped himself on you and panted in your ear along with the feeling of spilling hotness in your area. 

You both were panting still and all you could think was "wow". Slowly but surely you felt more dizzy and when he dropped next to you and pulled your body on top of his you felt warm and safe. You shivered a bit and soon enough you felt a shirt being pulled over your head, but by then, you had let go. The tiredness of what just happened along with the loss of blood made you feel as if everything slipped away. The last thing you remembered were his cold hands caressing your back as he pulled the covers over you two.


	2. Two

You woke up to soft humming. You felt warm. Wanted. Comfortable. You didn't know if this morning was a dream or reality until you sat up and felt the burning of your cuts.

He rose to sit behind you as you did and wrap his arms around your waist as he muzzled his head in the crook of your neck. 'Are you in pain kitten?' he asked. His voice was back to being jazzy, it didn't seem like he was asleep as you were. Your mind went to your cuts. They hurt a little, but he didn't have to know. You liked it after all and this was just the aftermath. Before you could shake your head, however, he cut you off and faced you. 'Don't lie to me.' the dark look was back and bored right through your soul.

His cold fingertips searched your body for cuts and he softly rubbed your cuts. They suddenly felt so much better. Your eyes widened. He could read your mind, make your cuts feel better. What was he? Suddenly, the once confident and dominant man became vulnerable and he turned away. He made an attempt to get up but you stopped by draping your left leg over his thighs and grabbed his face with both hands, forcing him to look at you.

'No, I know you read my thoughts and I know you're not human. I also know you have a certain power over me since I would never let a stranger touch my body the way you did so tell up. What are you. You litterally cut me open and you told be before, you can't kill me so I have nothing to fear nor loose. Minho, tell me.' he looked at you in doubt but eventually held your waist tight, as if he didn't want you to leave.' Are you not leaving?' you were taking aback by his words. He was worried about you leaving him, but you didn't really have much. You had your mother and older sister and a few friends at school. Leaving would never be an issue and no one really cared, but somehow he didn't want you to.

'Of course not.' you whispered, but even a whisper assured him and encouraged him to go on. 'I... I died many years ago. You see, I was never really the 'good' type of guy. The business I was in made me kill many people and it had me killed at a young age. When you die, you usually go to a judge who will judge whether you shall go to heaven or hell. With me it was pretty obvious, I was going to hell so I was send to hell instead of the judge. To everyone like me, who are being send to hell immediately, will become the so called demons. We make people make bad decisions and make them feel bad for no reason. The past few weeks you became my subject. I never stayed with people for long but somehow you stayed positive and I became intrigued by you. The longer I stayed, the more human urges came back and well... When you cut yourself and I saw your blood I guess I couldn't resist it anymore. Kitten.... Please don't leave me. You accepted me immediately and.... And I've grown attached to you.'

He rest his head on your chest by now, not daring to look at you. You shushed him and played with his hair to try and calm him, but it didn't work so you decided he needed a bit more than this.

Though you were a little scared, you couldn't push him away. He felt familiar and comfortable, like you've known him for years. Maybe that has to do with him being around you for so long. It made him close to you too.

That's why you pushed him down and locked your lips together. The taste of your blood lingered on his tongue. His lips felt softer than before and his mouth felt warmer somehow. You pulled back and sat back up on his lap, resting your palms on his bare chest. His eyes were filled with something you couldn't identify but it felt warm. Talk to me. I need to hear your voice. His voice was in your head again and you smiled to yourself. He was the one controlling you all this time. 

'I don't really know what to say other than.... I don't care. Like you said before, you can't kill me and even if you could, I wouldn't care as much. You had the chance to torture me but instead, you know.' you blushed and looked at your fingers in an attempt to avoid eye contact. He chuckled under you. Cute. His voice again. 'Minho, I don't care as much, as long as you are not toxic to me I'm okay.' and as long as you stay. Suddenly he rose and hugged you tight. I won't leave you.

Right, he could read your mind, and be in your head. But that was okay. 'Kitten.' his voice was soft and fluffy, he was in a cuddle mood. You hummed softly against his neck and he pulled you closer to his body to where there was only warmth left. 'I don't want to get up but I need you to eat. You've lost a lot of blood so let me get you some food. Come, we need to get up.' when he said that, you suddenly felt your stomach growl in approval and you gave in. You got up from his lap and the lack of warmth immediately struck your thighs and torso but you kept on moving. He'd stay. 

It took him a few moments before he followed to the kitchen only to see you grabbing all the ingredients you needed. 'No no no no! Kitten, sit down, I'm cooking for you.' he stood behind you as he tried to take away the pack of rice out of your hands. 'I love cooking.' 'Kitten, I'm here now.' When you still didn't want to give in, he sighed behind you and let go of your arms. You smiled as you thought he gave up, but oh were you wrong. The clinging of clasping open his belt was heard and he reached for your wrists to tie them together behind your back. 'Why won't you listen kitten?' he whispered in a dark silky voice. The tingling feeling in your lower stomach builded up inside you and only got worse when his hands strayed to your hips and lifted you up and sat you down on the kitchen counter. 'Now it's my turn to cook.' 

His actions were hypnotizing, how his fingers cut the vegetables, how his wrist twisted when he stirred the food, his eyes were focused on the stove and he once every while put a grape in your mouth. After half an hour he was finished and he opened a cupboard to grab a plate and portioned an amount you would usually eat which reminded you he watched you the past few weeks. You watched as he grabbed a spoon and he started feeding you as your hands were still tied together. You smiled. 'You know, if you untie me, I can eat myself.' you said with a mouthfull, but he shook his head. 'No, I want to feed you and if I untie you, I won't be able to.' 'Aren't you gonna eat?' you asked. You weren't sure if demons ate human food, something else or nothing at all. He shook his head. 'No, I don't eat human food. Yes, I can eat it but I don't need food. Also, I prefer blood.' he wiggled his eyebrows at you and you bursted out in laughter. This was nice.

He smiled at you, feeding you another bite whenever you finished the last. You talked about all things that didn't matter until you felt his fingertips trace your thighs. Softly and carefully, but present. He put down the almost finished meal as he massaged your thighs, more firm now. You closed your eyes and leaned your head against the cupboard above the stove. Soft moans escaped your parted lips when he slowly pushed your thighs open. Shuffling of utensils filled the room before he kneeled inbetween your thighs.

'I love your thighs.' he lustfully whispered and left a sweet kiss on your right thigh, along with the sharp feeling of a knife cutting. You gasped as he started cutting more. And more. And more. His lips found the cuts again and he sucked and licked your cuts again, trying to drink as much blood as he could. He hummed in satisfaction as he did. Suddenly, he put his hand in the nape of your knee and swiftly lifted your leg and bit the skin of your midthigh. You let out a scream as it was unexpected but it wasn't unpleasant. He nibbled on the skin until it started bleeding. The cuts were dripping red, but you didn't care. All on your mind were his lips, his tongue and his teeth.

He was panting when he rose to his feet. You opened your eyes to see his eyes filled with the familiar dark mist and your blood all over his lips and cheeks. He grabbed your face and planted his fingers in your hair, his palms on your cheeks when he chased your lips. Once again, you tasted your own blood. A taste you'd never get tired of, because that meant Minho was there. Minho would be taking care of you. 

Your tongues danced a passionate dance painted red, dripping red. He smelled like a bonfire and you didn't want anything but to hold him. 'Untie me.' you whispered, breaking the kiss before jumping right back. I want to hold you. You knew he could read your thoughts and stepping closer, his hands switched to your hands. Once untied, your hands flew to his neck and your fingers gripped his hair, slightly pulling it as the kiss continued. He moaned audibly before breaking the kiss.

'Easy kitten, I won't be able to control myself.' he panted. His eyes changed sympetheticly when you pouted but he shook his head. 'No kitten, you've lost too much blood. I don't want you to pass out again.' you laughed at the word again, though you knew he was right. 'I don't care if I pass out.' you whispered, trying to sound seductively and he laughed. 'But I care so no.' you nodded followed by a scream when he lifted you up bridal style and took you back to your bedroom. He was focused on where he was heading so he didn't catch you staring at him. You watched his dark eyes, his small nose, his now plump lips and the little mole in his nose. His jawline, the splashed blood on his cheeks. The bright red on his honey like skin gave some type of warmth to him. He simply looked perfect. And he was yours. And you were his.

His lips curled up into a smile and you realized he read your mind, once again. 'Minho!' you yelled and he bursted out in laughter. 'Sorry kitten but your thoughts are just so amusing.' He replied. 'How is it amusing?' you asked and he just brushed it off. 'It just is.'

He carefully put you on your bed before walking to your bathroom and rummaging through the closet you had in there. He came back with a few cotton pads and rubbing alcohol. 'This is gonna sting a little, but I know you'll get through it.' he said in a soft voice. It seemed as if he didn't want you to get hurt, even though he quite litterally cut you open. Maybe he didn't mind that because you enjoyed that. He poured some alcohol on a cotton pad and grabbed your right thigh. He made long strokes down. You winced, it hurt. He kissed your knee, trying to sooth you and it helped a bit. He was done soon and put everything down to fetch a bandage from the bathroom and wrapped it around your thigh. He carefully put your leg down again before crawling over you. He pushed some hair out of your face and leaned down to kiss you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little softer chapter since I realized the last one was a bit hardcore. Still blood though.... And clingy Minho (who I actually like a lot)


	3. Three

The days were a blurr and tastes like dreams. You knew you had school to focus on but you just didn't feel like you needed to. You didn't know what day it was and you didn't feel like you wanted to know. All that mattered now we're Minho's lips on yours , fingers intertwined while fingertips traced your skin softly, lovingly. Your head was pressed against your pillow, he made sure you were laid down on a soft surface. 

His lips moved around yours and your teeth clenched softly. When you moved your head away to breathe, he kept on biting your lip. You opened your eyes and looked into his brown eyes, warmth radiating from it, he tried smirking at you, but he gave up and smiled wholeheartedly before kissing your cheek. And your nose. And your Forehead. And your temples. And finally your lips again. You giggled softly, not wanting to break the cozy and soft atmosphere hanging in the air like magic.

You rolled the two of you over so you were straddling his lap and you laid your head on his chest. A warm laugh vibrated through his chest and you brought one of his hands to the top of your head, where he immediately played with your hair, the other one intertwining in yours. This moment could last forever.

Your face lit up when his lips touched the top of your head and he smiled down at you before resting his head on the pillow below him. Soft hums escaped his lips and you smiled against his chest. 

The ring tone of your phone filled the room and you groaned as you tried getting up, but minho's hand pushed you back on his chest and the word 'stay' was imprinted in your brain. His arm reached for the phone on your night stand and read what it said. 'Who's Caroline?' he asked, eyes still glued on the phone. Shoot. Caroline was your coach at school. You probably had missed one too many classes and now you were in trouble. You sat up and took the phone from him. You moved your head in an attempt to move you hair out of the way before bringing the phone to your ear. 

'Y/N! I don't know what is going on, but you have not been at school for a week. We can tolerate one day, two maybe, but a whole week goes too far. You better have a good explanation for this.' You squeezed your eyes shut in shame and took a breath. 'I do.... I was sick and-' You wanted to answer, but got cut off by Minho taking the phone from you. 'Hello miss, this is Y/N's boyfriend,' The word boyfriend made its way to the pit of your stomach and lifted you up from where you were sitting, 'And I've been with her this entire week. She lost conscious Friday and I wanted her to stay at home and hoped she would get better, but she passed out again in the weekend. I told her to stay at home and I'd take care of everything. I must have forgotten to inform school. That's not her fault. I know for a fact she is still a top student and she will catch up with everything she missed so she can go to school tomorrow. 

I snickered a bit. It wasn't as though he was wrong about me passing out. I did pass out about every day up until today. I heard a small hesitation from Caroline, but eventually gave in. She was, just like me, struck by his voice. Though, however sweet his voice sounded, his eyes were cold and wouldn't leave mine. I looked down at his chest, putting my both hands on his stomach playing with the fabric of his shirt. His right hand moved up to my face and gripped my chin inbetween his pointing finger and thumb. He made me look back into his eyes as he spoke to Caroline, voice contrasting his face ever so much. When he hung up, he didn't break the eye intact, still holding your chin in between his fingers.

'Kitten, you didn't tell me you had to go to school.' You tried looking down, but he held your gaze and forced you to look at him. 'I just forgot. I guess I didn't want this dream to end.' You said, your voice slightly trembling. It was so comfortably warm and sweet but all there was left now was ice cold breaths and unsteady heartbeats. He softened his look slightly, but took his strict gaze back the moment he realized he softened up. 'I hope you know what that means.' He said. You shook your head in light confusion. 'Nothing tonight or tomorrow until you finished up everything. No distractions, otherwise I'd have to break this "dream"'.' You sighed and pout a bit, but his gaze didn't change. You leaned in for a kiss, but he gripped your thigh and lifted you off of his lap. He walked around the bed, threw you over his shoulder and walked over to your desk. You landed on your desk chair with a puff and a second later, your bag landed next to you. He sat down on the ground himself and held his chin in between his palms, looking at you. You glanced at him, but when you saw his angry gaze, you grabbed your backpack and you got to work.

A few hours later you were exhausted, hungry and in frustrated. Minho hadn't moved from his initial spot on the floor and it had been hours since he first got there. Your eyes started dropping slowly, but you didn't want to give in. You only had 4 tasks to go until you were fully caught up with the rest of the class. Doing a weeks worth of homework in just one night was hard, but you did it because you needed Minho to hold you that night. You leaned you head on your hand and let your eyes fall shut, which felt heavenly. You told yourself you could just rest your eyes a bit without falling asleep, but after a few seconds, you felt a soft hand on your cheek, brushing away the stray hairs that had falling in front of your eyes. You looked up into 2 brown eyes that had softened now.

'Come here Y/N, it's been hours, you haven't eaten yet and you're nearly finished. I think it's time to eat something and go to bed.' His voice sounded soothing enough to make you fall asleep again on the spot, but you decided it wasn't worth it. 'No, I have to finish this. Otherwise I will be behind and most importantly, you won't hold me tonight.' He smiled at that. 'I heard your thoughts and I know you need to be held tonight. I'm okay if you stop now.' You shook your head. You made a promise and so you went on with the tasks you had been given. He nodded and moved away from you and when you turned around, you saw him walking out of the room. You knew he was going to cook for you since he thought of it.

The last question was usually the hardest, and now was no exception. You leaned your forehead on your palms and looked over the question. You tried looking through the theory in your books, and whenever you thought you understood it, you went back to the question, but it felt as though you forgot everything the moment you moved back. It was extemely frustrating and upsetting. 'Can't figure it out Kitten?' He whispered soflty yet seductively in your ear. Chills spread all over your neck, arms and stomach. Your breathed in sharply as your attention shifted from your homework to the boy standing behind you. You leaned your head back and hummed. 'Maybe you need to relax for a bit.' He suggested in the same deep whisper, making the chills worse. It felt as though your ability to speak had slipped through your fingers and so you hummed once again. He spun the chair around so you were facing him. His eyes stood dark and his lips curved into a grimace of what used to be a smirk, but now seemed more serious than ever. I need your words. He spoke without words. You nodded, but couldn't bring your lips to move, you were all his. 'I do.' you whispered in his head.

As soon as he received the sounds of your words, he kneeled down between your thighs, shoving them apart, never breaking eye contact. There was no knife today, just his teeth. Just his lips. Just him. He decided to go for your left thigh today, as your right thigh still was recovering from yesterday. His hot breath touched your cold semi cold skin and you moaned softly. He smirked at the sound you made and looked at you seductively. He opened his mouth and trailed softly through the length of your thigh up, never touching. You groaned at his teasing and brought your hands to his head, but before you could push him onto your skin, he grabbed your wrists and held them back. 'No Kitten, I dont remember you giving permission to do so.' He put your wrists together in one of his hands and held onto that, whilst with his other hand, lifting up your left thigh. He threw it over his shoulder and looked up at you. He bit his lip at the sight of you, which arroused you only more. Breathing became panting and the electricity in the air became magic. He moved his lips dangerously close to your core, moans escaping your mouth for he finally touched you.

He started off slow, which was not what you were used to. He usually went a lot faster, and a lot less patiently, but now it seemed as though he took in every second, wanting to enjoy as much as he could. Resulting you to be teased much more than you could handle. You were over half way your high, when he sinked his teeth deeply in your skin. A louder moan found its way out of your throat, making you feel slightly embarrased for you had never been so loud before. He seemed to notice and looked innocently up, lips not leaving your thigh. He opened his mouth and sucked hard enough for him to leave a purple mark behind. His hand was still situated on your midthigh, but found its way to you butt very easily, as though it was familiar, yet he hadn't touched you there much. He squeezed the new skin on display and slowly moved further up to your heat. You inhaled sharply when he ran his tongue over your clit through the fabric of your panties. You squeezed your thighs somewhat together and he let out a small laugh as you did. He moved his hand up a little higher, hooking his finger in your underwear, but he kept it there teasingly.

He dipped his head in again, kitten licking your clit through your underwear and you couldn't hold back your moans. You threw your head back and made high pitched sounds while breathing. And then he bit your lips, nibbling softly on the outside of your body. Your panties were soaking wet and sticked to your skin. You wanted to take them off. 'Please Minho.' You started pleading and he detached his mouth from you to look at you. You looked down at his lips with hooded eyes. 'Please what Kitten? Tell me what you need.' It made you feel a bit shy. How could you say what you needed him to do? He just smirked, licking his lips. He removed his hand from your butt and traced in between your lips through underwear with his pointing finger, drawing you nearly to your edge. 'Kitten, you have to tell me what you need, if you want me to do it.' He said, in a voice as if he didn't do what he just did. His finger strayed to the edge of your underwear, touching your skin. Carefully, he dipped in, making you moan a lot louder. 'Is that what you want?' he asked. You nodded. I thrusted his finger in and out of you and after a few thrusts, let a second finger join.

'Please!' you are nearly screaming now, moans and high pitched breaths leave your mouth constantly. 'Please Minho, I need more.' You make out through unsteady pants. He didn't answer in words, but rather in action. He removed his fingers from you and hooked them in your panties. Letting go of your wrists, he lifted up your hips so he can more easily take them off and carelessly put them somewhere next to him. He shoved your thighs apart once again and as soon as his lips touched your aching body, you were feeling like you've reached your high. His fingers went back to their prior position, thrusting in and out of you, while he bit and sucked your clit, occasionally liking long stripes. Your stomach tightened and your body shook. You felt your temperature rising. You finally cummed, releasing all tension you had been holding. He licked up all that had spilled and kisses your stomach and thighs. He rubbed circles in them with the pad of his thumb, watching you catch your breath. You had your head thrown back and your eyes closed still, you didn't even notice him staring at you. All you could think of was that this was definitely the most intense orgasm you've ever had.

You brushed a piece of hair away from your face and sat back up straight, once your breathing had gotten more regular. And then you noticed him staring up at you, with nothing but love and adoration written in his eyes. All traces of lust were gone other than the bit of saliva and cum surrounding his lips and chin. You parted your legs, so they were on either side of his body, grabbed his cheeks and lowered yourself in his lap, bringing your lips to his and softly kissing away the last bit of evidence left on his lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around your waist and back, burrying his face in your neck. 'I love you Kitten.' he whispered. 'I love you too.' 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some plot so no smut chapter! At least, that's the plan.

Weeks passed like this. By now Minho had moved in with you. You did everything together. You even had to go shopping for new clothes, because he couldn't really keep on wearing his black shirt and jeans. However he never wore anything other than black, he had clothes, a place to sleep, you ate together every night, even tho he didn't need to and knowing he had basic needs at his fingertips made you feel comfortable and good. He loved living with you, to the point he totally forgot about going back to the underworld. He didn't want to, maybe didn't need to anymore. Maybe he even forgot about it. He never mentioned it and you didn't need to know.

Sometimes you forget how much he's like a rubber band. You loved spending time with him, but the longer you kept him near you, the more you stretched out the band and elasticity only goes to far, until you've pulled it too much and it comes snapping back.

Maybe you stretched out your own little reality too far. Maybe you romanticized being with him too much, seeing this beautiful future before you. Who could blame you though? How could you ever foresee reality snapping back like the rubber band would?

You realized it had been too far when you saw a man like Minho standing before you, in the same kitchen you had met Minho, wearing the same coat Minho had worn, the same he still owns. It's his only memory to his past life according to him. His memory to where he doesn't want to return. The man stared at you, searching your eyes for some sign of..... Something. You weren't sure. The atmosphere felt loud and rough, uncomfortable yet silent. The feeling of unsafety creeped upon your stomach and chest, softly restraining your ability to breath. A feeling you came to recognize as anxiety mixed with utter fear. You couldn't move, you couldn't call Minho, you couldn't even feel his presence. 

The man didn't grin like Minho had. He didn't look at you with lustful eyes, but rather empty ones. He wasn't careful like Minho was when he reached for the same knife and pushed you against the same wall, restraining your hands from moving. When the cuts started, you wanted them to be over immediately. It wasn't arousing or nice, rather painful and each cut made you bleed out the pain and fear you had in you. Eventually you felt yourself getting lighter and number, even though each cut stayed sharp. Each cut made your body ache in agony until you didn't feel anything at all. You had your eyes closed, it cost you too much energy to keep them open. Not feeling anything anymore made you feel like heaven. You felt arms lifting you up and bringing you somewhere else. Warm hands, other than the cold ones you felt just moments ago. Minho.

You didn't know how much time had passed before you woke up to his concerned face. His eyes were worried and angry, his lips pressed in a thin line, and as though he was scared he would let out all emotion bottled up in him if he relaxed, he seemed tense. His fingertips traced to where it hurt, but didn't bleed anymore. He looked up and locked his eyes in yours, instantly allowing to melt away all worry he had in his body. He gasped in relief and grabbed your cheeks in his palms. 'Are you okay?' His voice sounded like a soft whisper which nearly immediately melted with the magnetic air surrounding you. You nodded, not being able to speak. He smiled softly, leaned down and pressed a reassuring kiss on your lips. He made you feel safe again. What had happened didn't matter anymore. Minho was here, he promised he'd stay and he did. He loved you and you loved him, that was all that mattered.

The safety you had felt, however, melted away quickly as you saw the man standing in the corner of the room, arms crossed, knife still in his hands, eyes fixated on you. You gasped out of fear and tried sitting up while holding onto Minho as much as you could. He immediately helped you sit up and wrapped an arm around you, securely. His other hand ran through your hair in an attempt to calm you down, but it didn't work. Your breathing sped up and you closed your eyes again, as everything cost too much energy. You had lost too much blood. It wasn't until you heard his soft humming, singing the same song he always had when the air was soft and comfortable. It seemed to work and your breathing went back to normal. You opened your eyes, ready to face him. 'Who are you?' You asked, trying to make your voice stable. He scoffed and nodded. 'A friend of Minho' s.' He answered.

You looked at Minho and he nodded in affirmation. It didn't scare you, if that was his intention. To show him that, you leaned in closer to him, earning a whine from his friend. 'Could you please not be so sticky around me?' You nodded and attempted to move back, but Minho's hand on your head kept you there, causing you to smile. Your attention focused on the man again and the only question that really was on your lips was what you couldn't speak. You were afraid of the answer. Instead, you asked another question you hopefully would get answer on. 'Why did you attack me and cut me open?' He chuckled and his voice sounded jokingly, mockingly almost. 'I figured Minho got lucky doing this, so I tried it myself.' You were uncomfortable with his way of speaking, yet you didn't move a muscle. 'I thought that maybe by killing you, Minho would realize we weren't joking when we said he needed to come back.' You seemed confused. He needed to go back? Away from you. Anxiety filled your chest when you spoke the dreaded question. 'Are you going to take him with you?' He held you closer, but the boy didn't speak. He looked at Minho instead. As though the boy was enjoying torture and pain, he wanted Minho to feel horrible. That's why he let him speak himself. Minho's voice was broken and hurt when he spoke.

' I'm not sure.' The words struck your heart and every bone in your body suddenly felt broken. Anxiety released and all the emotion bottled up in anger against the man. Everything was fine, perfect even. Nothing needed to change and now he may had to leave. You didn't want it to. 'Why aren't you sure? What needs to happen before you know for sure?' You tried your hardest not to sound desperate, but it didn't work out quite well. You looked down when you felt tears start welling up in your eyes and you felt horrible. You heard the man laugh at you. You only looked up when you felt Minho's grip release around your body and clinged to him. 'No. Please.' You asked. His eyes were sympathetically and he leaned down to kiss your forehead. 'I have to have a talk with him. Alone. Try to get some sleep, I'll make sure you are safe.' You nodded and he helped you lay down. After the door clicked shut, you drifted off to sleep.

\---

'You're not touching her again. If you dare to touch her with so much as a finger, I swear I will kill you.' Minho immediately pressed Seungmin against the wall. The taller boy scoffed and smirked at Minho, but he was dead serious. 'Chill, Y/N and I were just having fun.' 'I don't buy it. You're 8th degree, you can kill. You wanted to kill her.' Seungmin pushed Minho off of him. 'Even if I did, it wouldn't matter. Admit it, you're just here so you can satisfy your need for blood. You'll find a new slut. We just needed your attention.' The rage in Minho rose to his fist and the first puch of the night hit Seungmins face. He turned his head, touching his cheek and checking if there was blood, before throwing a second puch, now in Minho's stomach . 'Listen, I know you're older, but you have to respect me. I'm on a higher degree.' His voice was nothing near the mockingly teasing it had been just moments ago, it was rather sharp. 

Minho backed off with clear disappointment. He wasn't don't yet. The younger male grinned, knowing he was right, knowing he had power Minho didn't have and that broke him apart. Not that he had less power than Seungmin, but that the possibility was there that Minho had to watch while he saw his only piece of happiness die in front of his eyes. 'She' s a lot more than that.' Minho hissed between his teeth, more angry than before.' Oh?' Seungmin quirked up an eyebrow as he spoke the word. He didn't wait for a response for he opened his mouth nearly immediately after. 

' Listen Minho, there is a reason as to why we wanted your attention. Have you realized what you have been doing? Being all lovey-dovey with a human. You can be in earth for an unlimited amount of time, but not for bullshit like this. You have to remember you will loose her once she dies. Spending time with her as you do will make her go to the underworld, just because of the person you are, even when she wouldn't have gone there in the first place.' Minho's eyes stood somewhat devastated at the words the young boy spoke. He visibly swallowed and looked away. Seungmin scoffed mockingly, once again, and made a dramatic pause in between his sentences, to make the suffer for Minho worse.

'There is a way to save her though. Maybe save you both.' Minho looked at the boy, a lot more interested now. He nodded as a signal for him to move on. 'Maybe you can become human again. As you spent this much time with humans, you've already adapted. Haven't you noticed your heartbeat? Your skin feeling warmer? Yeah, that's part of it. The only thing there seems to be missing is time, but how do you get that?' Seungmin hummed in quasi curiosity and wonder, ticking his pointing finger repeatedly in his cheek. 'Don't act stupid and spill.' Minho was stone cold to the boy, despite him being in a higher position. He was never the guy to care about power. 'Well, you know you have to kill someone in order to steal their time. The underworld however decided that that's no fun. You should kill the one you love most in order to get double their time, so you can spend more time with her.' At these words Minho nearly ran off, knowing he was trapped. If he wouldn't kill her, he'd leave and she'd stay, if he did kill her, she'd leave and he'd stay. No matter what happened, there was no way out. No way to be with her happily.

' What happens to her if she dies?' Minho asked, hoping to get the answer he needed. 'According to the rules, all bad that you have done to her will be cleaned off of her slate, giving her a fair chance of getting into a better place. If you kill her that is.' Minho nodded. At least she would be safe, was all he could think of.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM: SO SORRY
> 
> SO SO SO SO SO SORRY
> 
> Honestly, Minho and Woojin are the only members I can write such things about without feeling horrible and guilty so I did and this is the outcome. Also, I realized my head is effed up but I promise I'm not! I guess I have a weird affection towards blood and that's why I wrote this.... Please don't hate me.....
> 
> I think it's visibly clear I'm a virgin and this is all from my own imagination so if anything is off, I am really sorry!! Let me know and I will try and correct this immediately


End file.
